


~this is home

by Rxin_Bop



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by a Cavetown Song, M/M, Title from a Cavetown Song, cries, how do i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxin_Bop/pseuds/Rxin_Bop
Summary: no.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. *really good chapter name*

**Author's Note:**

> pls i dont know how to use ao3 wtf  
> this is a story from my wattpad account dies

Schlatts mom would always tell him not to leave home and don't enter a purple light when she spoke of a purple light she said "you find it in the woods, NEVER go into the woods." Schlatt enjoyed going into the woods, it was interesting, not bad. schlatt would go into the woods with his friends quackity, and wilbur, but wilburs dad said wilbur has to bring his brothers, one was 7 while wilbur and his other brother were 11, as well as schlatt and quackity. Schlatt & his friends went into the woods one day, wilburs 7 year old brother, tommy, went over to a patch of flowers. it was filled with all kinds of flowers, tommy enjoyed the flowers, today tommy brought his friend tubbo, tommy made him & tubbo flower crowns,

tubbo put his on and smiled "its very pretty!" tommy smiled and put his on. "I'll be right back" schlatt mumbled, wilbur looked at him "okay, schlatt!". schlatt walked away, he noticed a tail, he walked over to it "hello?" "AH-" a boy who looked to be crying turned around and looked at him "h-hello-" "why are you crying?" "m-my mom and dad kicked me out of the house..." he hugged the boy "its okay..." 

bop epik 1 hour time skip

"so you found this boy a bit further in the forest?" wilbur said looking at the boy "mhm, his parents kicked him out." there was a flash of lightning making the boy jump a bit "its too cold for you here..." schlatt grabbed the boys hands, schlatts sweater sleeves were a bit too big so they went over the other boys hands

"we can go to my house. if you want?" "s-sure..." "wilbur get everyone else ill wait for you at my house." "okay, schlatt." schlatt walked to his house with the other boy, they got to the house and the boy looked around "T-There's too many colors, enough to drive all of us insane" "hm?" "n-nothi-ng" wilbur had arrived with everyone else, tommy & tubbo went into the backyard and played. 

"i-m hun-hungr-y" "what do you want to eat?" "a-any-thi-ng" "okay!" he grabbed the boys hands and went to the kitchen "i have apples :\ OH and poptarts!" "c-can i ha-ve an ap-ple?" "mhm!" he gave the boy an apple "ill be right back" "o-okay" the boy went to the living while he waited for schlatt, he sat on the couch curled up in a ball, quackity had heard how much he stuttered and looked at wilbur "get a load of this monster, he doesnt know how to communicate!" wilbur laughed "his mind is in a different place!" schlatt had came back and heard wilbur say that "WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE GIVE HIM A LITTLE BIT OF SPACE?!"


	2. chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stfu i chose time skip

One week after the last chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Often i am upset." The boy said "hm? Why?" Schaltt said "I cannot fall in love, but i guess this avoids the stress of falling out of it..." schlatt hugged the boy "im sure you can!" He stopped hugging the boy and smiled

Bop 1 hour time skip

The boy was outside with wilbur and quackity, "are you dead?" Quackity said as he looked at the boy "sometimes i think im dead..." the boy said "uh- what does that mean?" Wilbur asked "find out." the boy said as he walked back

to schlatts house. He got to schlatts house and sat on the couch curled in a ball "ill cut my hair... to make you stare... ill hide my chest..." the boy looked at the ceiling and put on a fake smile schlatt walked into the room and looked at the boy "are you okay?" He asked him, the boy looked at schlatt "are you tired of me yet?" "NO!

why would you think that?" He walked over to the boy and sat next to him "..." schlatt looked at the boy and hugged him "sometimes i think im dead." "Why?" Schlatt stopped hugging him and looked at him "'Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head." "..." schlatt stayed silent, he heared the boy start to cry "But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet...!" The boy

put his knees on his face "Wilbur and-and quack-quackity are right... im a monster, i dont know how to communicate, my minds in a different place!" "Nononnoo THATS ALL A LIE!" "... they arnt right they are wrong." Schlatt hugged the boy "your not a monster..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRR BARK BARK   
> GGFHDJSKAL SORRY NOT SORRY IM GONNA HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN

**Author's Note:**

> :|


End file.
